1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fibrous material filter devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved cyclonic filter apparatus for use in combination with a centrifugal blower machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of cyclone separator devices for use with varying types of materials, both liquid and dry, wherein a continuous stream of processed material is further refined through separation by particle size and weight differential. There is nothing in the prior art, at least that is known to Applicant, that is suitable for use in combination with a centrifugal blower as utilized for moving fibrous materials such as home insulation, rockwool and the like, for insulative placement when withdrawn from a reservoir pile or storage container.
The present invention overcomes the prior art shortcomings by providing a cyclonic separator which can be used in direct combination with a centrifugal blow machine to separate rocks, nails and other heavier particles from the fibrous insulation materials thereby to prevent both damage to the centrifugal blower equipment and to provide greater safety in the environment of the insulation placement operation.